


I'd walk through fire for you

by louandhaz7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Dubious Consent, Fairy Louis, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Top Harry, Vampire Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz7/pseuds/louandhaz7
Summary: Hell is leading by a vampire who had nearly taken the heaven over. To call a truce, God had to send his mortal enemy's son, Louis Tomlinson, down to Hell. That was why Louis was found lying unconsciously on Harry Styles, the world's most dangerous vampire's doorstep.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Emmmm.... This is my first fic and I'm still a Chinese high school student, so please don't have your hopes up on me...

Heaven was a fucking mess.

Ever since the leader of Hell had declared the war among Hell and Heaven, Heaven had been like this – crying and screaming filled in the air and dead bodies covered every inch of the ground. If they wanted to survive, God had to do something.

That was why he sent Louis down to hell. Well…not in a good way. He knocked him off at first and just placed him on the other ruler’s doorstep.

Why him? You may ask. There were quite a few reasons behind. First, it was his father who killed the ruthless animal’s friend and triggered this war. Second, he was a Fairy. Fairy’s blood was really precious, even if you only had one drop, your power would strengthen significantly. What was a better sacrifice than a Fairy who happened to be the mortal enemy’s son of the Vampire leader, Harry Styles?


	2. He's an Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back! I'll try to update something every Sunday from now on. Please be patient with me because I'm in a senior now and facing the college entrance examination (like SAT in America), so I don't really have many free time to write :( Most of my writing is done in school and because we don't allow to use phones and computer in school so I can only type them out on Sundays. Bear with me plz :(

“What do you mean by putting a Fairy down on my doorstep?” Harry barges in, not even batting an eyelash before he appears right in front of God. “Well, he’s the one you want, right? The son of Troy. I want to trade for peace.” God slowly explained, already uses to this kind of rude behavior of him.

“So you want the truce? Right, after all these angels you have lost, you can’t afford losing more, can’t you?” But Harry has to admit that this offer looks attempting, he can make a good use of the Fairy, make him breed more Fairies and drain all their blood to make his army stronger. “And… To call a truce, one Fairy isn’t enough, old man.”

“I give you power. What on earth is better than power?”

“That’s quite true… But you have to promise to hand Troy Austin as soon as you find him.”  
“A deal is a deal, then.”

“Where is he?” Harry walks straight into his palace, the idea of using this Fairy makes him buzz in excitement.

“Down in the cellar. By the way, he’s an Omega, so be cautious with him, Harry.” Zayn doesn’t even look up to check who asked the question.

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up to his hair line, surprise written all over his face. “I thought Fairy’s second gender is not as obvious as ours. How could you tell that he’s an Omega? He told you?”

“No, he’s in heat.”

Harry’s eyes widen, barely grits out a “don’t let anyone come down” before using his Vampire speed and disappears.

He hasn’t even met this Omega yet. Just as Niall told him he got a Fairy on his doorstep, he left to confront God. Omega’s heat only arrives every three months, so it’s a little suspicious that he goes into heat the day he comes into Hell, but he can’t careless, there’s an Omega in heat in his cellar for fuck’s sake!

The moment he set foot in the basement, he smells cherry and grape lingering in the air. The Fairy must be in a deep mindset now to produce such amount of slick.

However, now he’s only a few steps away from the Omega, he hesitates. Is it the right choice to impregnate him right away? He needs to know about it better, about the hybrid – maybe hybrids – they’ll produce. What if they can only produce Fairy-Vampire children? He doesn’t need any useless hybrids to take care of!

But he smells so sweet… He has never known an Omega can smell so good. Just one sniff of the air makes his cock throb in excitement.

“God, he smells so good.” Harry doesn’t even notice Zayn is now standing beside him. Even a Beta can smell his hormone! “You should go upstairs, Harry, I don’t think impregnate him right now is a wise move. You haven’t even met him properly yet! To be honest, he’s pretty sympathetic. If you push your hate towards his father to the side, you could see that he’s only a pray God offered you to play with. He’s only an Omega, think clearly, Harry.”

Harry sighs. “I’ll leave, okay? Remember to give him food and water regularly, I don’t want him die, yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to know your opinion! Please leave me a comment if you like!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late!! I caught a cold recently :-(

It is seven days later that Louis’ heat has completely gone. But Harry decides to be careful. He waits one more day before he marches into the large cellar and surprisingly sees a small, angel-like Fairy sleeping in the corner.

He cautiously approaches him, knowing the Omega must have exhausted himself, but with the strong wooden smell of him, it’s hard for him to stand here unnoticed.

“What took you so long? I thought you’ll be here the moment I went into heat.” The Omega’s high-pitched voice contains a little bit of sassy. So he’s not a typical pathetic Omega then. Harry smirks, taming this kind of Omega is always fun. He’ll make him beg, make him become desperate, he’s his slave now, this Omega better be useful and fun.

“I’m evil but not ruthless, Omega. I have some respect.”

“Well, that’s so kind of you then,” sarcasm drips out of his voice, “should I thank you for not raping me?”

“You said yourself that it’s only your consumption not my actual behavior, so no need to be defensive, darling.”

“It doesn’t mean you will not do it in the future,” he rumbles, “what do you want from me?”

“I want to get to know your specie,” so that I can make use of your blood, “Let’s start with your heat, how come you went into heat right after you came here?”

“It’s your stupid smell…” he mumbles, “I’m as clueless as you are, OK? Maybe that stupid God gave me some medicine that triggered my heat. I mean, since he’s capable of anything.”

“Don’t try to fool me, darling, I heard what you mumbled. If it was really my smell, why the other Omegas here don’t bother by it? Fairies are that special, huh?”

“Why should I tell you? You won’t do me any good either way. Just do what you want and leave me alone.”

“That’s alright, I have plenty ways to have you talk. Choose wisely.” Harry smirks, playing with his prey before eating them is really his favorite thing to do.

“Why are you so obsessed with my heat? You are such a pervert you know?”

“Maybe I am, you know what you kind talks about me. I’m not only a pervert but also a ruthless animal.” Harry snorts, though those comments don’t bother him at all, saying them himself still makes him feeling weird. “Besides, if it’s not important, why did you try to dodge this topic for so many times?”

Louis does not know how to respond. He’s cold and tired, and all he wants to do is lying on a comfortable bed and sleeping for two days straight. However, the main reason behind his silence is that he believes if he says the truth, he will surely be thrown out and then be captured by other dark creatures.

Harry is slowly losing his patience. Instead of doing the ruling works, he came down to the cellar right after opening his eyes. What will others think of him for abandoning his works and staying with an Omega Fairy for hours! “I’ll give you one day to tell me the truth, or I’ll find it out myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... Why could Harry's smell trigger Louis' heat? ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos!!! Honestly I didn't think someone would read my fic at first( ¨̮ )

To be honest, Louis still doesn’t know what he should do even after laying on the floor all day. He doesn’t eat, afraid of it being his last meal. He wanders how his life can be so dramatic, letting him find his soulmate in a way like this. When he was a teenager, he imagined many scenes of them being together. He would walk down the aisle with his mother and give himself completely to his Alpha.

But how can a Vampire like Harry want a Fairy who happens to be his soulmate? Many powerful men believe that their soulmates make them weak, so they choose to kill them right after they find out.

“I will die here anyway,” Louis mumbles our loud, “maybe in this way I’ll suffer less.”

He stands up and walks to the bars to talk to the Irish who has been here guarding him since he arrived. “I need to talk to the Vampire.” He coldly asks.

“The Vampire? God you are really a feisty one to call Harry that. I’ll fetch him.”

“I heard that you wanted to talk to me.” Harry walks in, settles himself against the metal bar, “have my little Fairy made up his mind?”

“We are soulmates.” Louis blurts out. “When soulmates first meet, they will trigger each other’s heat or rut. However, your smell was so strong that it sent me into heat just after hours of smelling it, I didn’t even get the chance to meet you.”

The whole room freezes. Harry’s mouth snaps open but quickly snaps shut. He has thought the Fairy’s heat is some kind of a trick and prepares to kill him right after finding out the evidence of it. But now, everything changes.

“How can I know what you said it’s true? As far as I know, you can totally team up with God and plan this to take me down.”

“You can use your fire on me to test if it’s true or not.”

There’s a myth about soulmates that they can’t kill each other themselves. So that if Louis survives the Demon’s most powerful weapon – his fire, he can prove that he wasn’t lying.

Afraid that Louis’ magic can trick him, Harry responds with no words but his action. His right hand shoots up to cover Louis’ neck and suddenly, he squeezes his hand with all his force.

Louis can’t feel anything except the grip on his neck. His eyes roll back and all he has in his mind is air air air. Just as he’s about to black out, he feels ease coursing through his veins. Though he still cannot breath, his need of oxygen is fulfilled. “Stop trying, you can’t kill me, stop fucking squeezing me.” Louis grits through his teeth.

Harry’s grip loosens and he lets Louis fall onto ground. His hand mark on Louis’ skin makes him feel dizzy and something like possessive. He has marked Louis, just like the way an Alpha marks their Omega.

He needs time to process this revelation. He turns to leave, but something he hasn’t noticed before keeps him dead on track. Louis’ smell grows during their confrontation and now his slick pools around his bottom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

Harry nearly goes into the Big Alpha mode. Now he knows Louis’ his mate, he wants to take care of him so bad. And that smell…… damn, he really does something to him.

But he needs to snap out of it. He needs to think clearly before taking actions. If he took him right here, he would totally bond him, and then there was no turning back. However, the situation now is nearly as bad as Louis’ in heat, he has to do something.

“Don’t you dare to touch me.” Despite his status now, Louis still hisses towards Harry. “Fine, I’ll find you some dildos okay? Or you don’t need them neither?” Harry cocked one eyebrow up.

“God…… stop being cocky and leave me alone.”

This time is a raven-haired Beta who comes in with a heat kit. “You need help darling? Or you want me to get lost too?”

“Go. Away.” This beta really needs to learn to not mess with a horny Omega. Louis doesn’t even bother opening that kit. He ruts against the floor and soon reaches his high, with the heavy smell of the Alpha, his orgasm comes even without having anything shoving up in his ass. He’s exhausted after everything that has happened, his eyes slip shut and the next thing he knows is the sun has risen again.

Louis doesn’t wake up alone, he wakes up with Harry sitting by his side. The Vampire must move him to the bed when he was asleep.  
“Good to see that you’re awake, Fairy. Now rub the sleep out of your eyes and take a shower, you stink.”

“Says the one who put me in a cellar without a bathroom in the first place,” Louis snorts. He tries to sit up straight but winces as he feels the pain in his throat. Harry notices his discomfort, his eyes trail down to the Omega’s neck. Louis can swear that he sees worry lingering in Harry’s eyes for a moment.

“Get up and go upstairs with me. It’s too cold down here to let any Omega stay long.”

Louis obeys, because he can already feel himself burning up. The post-heat period always ends up with him getting sick. He gets out of the cover and feels Harry’s intense gaze immediately. He follows his eyes and finally realizes what is wrong – he’s naked. He quickly grabs the bed sheets and circles it around his middle.

“I’ll let Zayn bring you some clothes. Now just follow me.”

Louis tries his best to keep up with Harry, but he has trouble walking in this “cloth”. He stumbles over the sheets for a few times and all he can focus is the sheets tangle with his legs. Suddenly, he bumps into something broad. He loses his balance and with his legs unable to move, he falls back helplessly.

A big hand grabs his arm just as he’s about to hit the ground. This time he falls forward – into a warm chest. Louis’ nose cringes at the smell of wood. He can feel the scent become stronger and stronger and himself become weaker and weaker. His body goes limp and melts in the Alpha’s hold.

“Are you done scenting me?” Louis looks up, seeing a smirky Harry looking down at him. Gosh, he really needs to start taking suppressants or he’ll embarrass himself every ten minute. “Sorry.” Louis pushes himself away from the Alpha and tries to regain his balance, but Harry has done waiting. He picks up the Omega bridal style and marches into a luxury room. From the Alpha smell that suffocates him, Louis knows instantly that he’s in Harry’s room.


	6. Chapter 6

“Why am I here? Are you going to kill me after raping me?” Louis hops down and runs to the furthest corner in the room. “Maybe, what are you going to do about it, darling?” Harry moves closer.

“God, fuck you.” Louis barks.

“Not interested, but I’d love to fuck you.” Now Harry’s right in front of him, he picks him up, carries him on the shoulder and almost slams him down in the mattress.

“Get off me!”

“Say please, you are from heaven, didn’t God teach you some manners?”

“Get off me… Please.” Louis’ begging now. Harry cuffed his hands with the headboard, and during their intense actions, the bed sheets he has used for cover are long gone.

“God… Why are you so sweet.” Harry hovers over the Omega and buries his nose into Louis’ mating spot. He feels heat coursing through his body like he’s in an early rut, which is extremely weird considers that his next rut is still weeks away.

“What are you doing to me……” Harry groans, grinds down to let his clothed cock have some relief, but the brush against the rough fabric makes Louis’ cock jumps in surprise. “Stop… Stop it.” However, the moan comes from his throat betrays his mind, he’s losing himself into the thick scent of the Alpha.

The lack of stimulation is driving Harry wild and he’s losing his mind into the rut. All he can think about is breeding this Omega underneath his body.

“Stop squirming right the fuck now.” Harry grits through his teeth, “or I’ll have to bite you.”  
Hearing that the Vampire’s gonna bite him, Louis struggles with all his force, but with his wrists cuff against the headboard, he can’t really do anything except wiggling, which angers the Alpha even more.

His sharp teeth bite down on the Omega’s neck deep enough to draw blood. “You taste even sweeter.” Harry concludes after gulping, he can even taste the Omega’s arousal in his blood. “Submit to your nature, submit to me, we both know you want it.”

“Alpha.” That’s all Louis manages to say before Harry slams his cock into Louis’ slick-leaking hole. He doesn’t even bother to open Louis up because he’s THAT desperate.

“I’ll fuck you so good, you’ll scream my name so loud that even God knows I’m fucking his Fairy.”

“Al…Alpha!” Louis’ face burns with embarrassment, but he can’t deny that what the Vampire just said turns him on. Louis’ back arches, seeking for content and pressure on his dick. “You are a dirty little whore, aren’t you? Bet I can make come before I even knot you.”

Louis’ mind is clouded. He’s well aware that he can’t let Harry knock him up, but he’s too lost in the moment to stop the Vampire. Harry seems to notice that his mind is drifting away, so he jerks his hips forward and buries his cock deeper in the Omega. “You’d better open your eyes and see who’s fucking you right now.”

“You! You are the one who’s fucking me!” With Harry’s cock slamming into him like a fucking machine, Louis can’t even think straight, he only lays there taking everything the Alpha gives him. Suddenly, Harry’s cock hits his prostate, and his mind goes completely blank, that magical sensation sends his orgasm closer and closer, he can’t help clenching around Harry’s cock and urging him to bury it deeper. The knot at the base of Harry’s cock brushes his rim, once, twice, and finally Harry shoves it all in, shoots springs of come into Louis’ hole and pushes him over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment?🥺 It's my first time writing smut so I'm not sure if it's good or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis lays here with a blissful look on his face and an Alpha panting on his neck. He feels one hand sneaks down to his crotch and tugs his soft cock, making him hiss in overstimulation. “It hurts, Alpha.”

“I want to make you come again.” Harry growls. After fucking the Omega once, he slips into his fully-rut mode, breeding and pleasing this sweet Omega is all he can think about. So he keeps on pumping, making Louis whimpers in pain.

Harry’s cock continues shooting his seeds into Louis while jerking him off. “Close, I’m close.” Louis moans. Harry thrusts into him and tugs his knot at Louis’ rim, making Louis shudder. And then everything goes white – Harry’s teeth sink into his bonding gland, and he comes hard, back arches off the bed and mouth opens for a silent scream.

They just lay here, evening their breath. The magic of the new bond floods in their bodies and Louis feels dizzy, but the stinging pain on his shoulder snaps him out of it.

“You fucking bonded me! You asshole!” Louis cries out.

“Sorry – I wasn’t in my best state of mind, but we are soulmates after all, I was going to bond you for great sex anyway.” Harry’s still deep in his rut, and he can feel his hard cock pocking in the air.

“Wait, so you’re not killing me? You’re even willing to let me be the Hell’s Omega?” Louis can’t believe his luck, one minute he is worried about his life and the other he’s gonna be a Queen!

“Who said you are gonna be my Omega? I just bond you for better sex, you know, to have our senses combine together. You are still a prisoner and slave here, darling, don’t be delusional. Now rest, I’m not going to be easy on you for the next round.”

Louis doesn’t know what to think. On the one hand, he feels excited and curious about this new “bond” thing. On the other hand, he doesn’t know what to expect of the sex slaving life waiting ahead. He lets tiredness take over and drifts into sleep.

Harry’s rut doesn’t last long. With an Omega helps him through it, he is now fresh and energetic after three days of fucking. But Louis’ exhausted. He can’t even keep his eyes open for more than 5 seconds. He just lies here surrounded by the heavy smell of the Alpha.

“Do you need – God! Harry! What did you do to him!” A bulky Alpha walks in without knocking. His eyes widen at the Omega’s naked body with bruise all over. He tends to rush over to his side, but back off instantly after hearing Harry’s growl. He’s not mad enough to mess with a newly bonded Alpha by coming anywhere near his Omega.

“Get out Liam! Wait outside and I’ll come in a minute.”

Harry carefully covers Louis’ body with bed sheets. The Omega is still deep in his sleep, didn’t even startle a muscle. Unwillingly, Harry gets out of bed and moves towards the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack! The midterm is finally over and I'm able to breathe again!!

“I saw a bond mark on his neck.” Liam’s eyebrows almost disappear in his hair. “You do know this is permanent right?”

“I’ll just kill him if I ever get bored, then our bond will be broken and I’ll find some other Omega to fuck with.”

“You fucking idiot! You think breaking a bond is that simple? You will be fucking devastated because of the loss of your mate! It doesn’t matter whether you care about him or not, it’s nature.”

“Then I’ll cage him up and fuck somebody else. Don’t worry about it, you know who I am and I can always find a way out no matter what.” Harry pats Liam on the shoulder and walks straight back into his bedroom.

“Get up. I’ll set up some rules for you.” Harry demands. He’s kind of pleased to see the Omega jerks awake violently and opens his eyes in terror. “Please don’t let me go back down into that cell. It was so cold and so lonely and …… and I need you.” Louis rumbles. His cheeks are bright red and his eyes are wide open with fear.

“Wait wait wait, where’s that feisty Omega days ago?” Harry smirks, pleased to see this Omega has already been tamed by him. “I thought you were strong and sassy but you were just another weak, useless Omega after all.”

“Just please… I can’t take it anymore, I’m feeling poorly… please don’t take me back to the cellar… please Alpha…” Louis’ shaking, his limbs are giving out, he’s slowly sliding into the darkness.

Louis’ unconscious body falls onto the mattress. The lifeless look on his face makes Harry’s heart throbbed. He feels a wave of pain hitting him through the bond. All he can think about is that his Omega is in pain and he oughts to do something about it.

“Niall! Get the fuck over here!” Harry yells, “that Fairy is dying!”

The door quickly opens, revealing a worried-looking Niall. “He’s dying? What happened? Why is he so pale?”

“Shut the fuck up and get your ass over here. You are a healer for fuck’s sake! Treat him now!”

“Okay Alpha.” Niall bows his head obediently, and works on checking Louis’ body. He takes his temperature and immediately finds out the problem.

“He’s running a fever, but it’s kinda weird that he’s showing severe symptoms at the state of low fever. I need to feel his whole body to know what’s wrong.”

Ignoring Harry’s possessive growl, Niall places his hand on Louis’ head, and then his chest, and then his tummy, and suddenly, everything clicks. “He’s pregnant, and this little devil in his womb is harming his body. His body is too pure to bare any demon’s child, let alone someone as powerful as you. I suggest that you let him drink your blood once a week, so that the little buddy can recognize him as his mother.”

“He’s what? How can he be that fertile? I thought Omegas can only get knocked up when they are in heat.” Harry’s eyes pop out, not knowing what to do with this new information.

“Not with the soulmates, Alpha.”

“Do I have to keep this child? I don’t want my first born to be a hybrid, he’s gonna take over my place one day, how am I supposed to trust him with a Fairy being his mother? Prepare an abortion.”

“I need time! I barely know anything about Fairys’ bodies!”

“Then next month it is.”


End file.
